Brought Up That Way
by glamme17
Summary: Ron brought up Rose that way. Hints of Scorose. Songific to Taylor Swift's unreleased song Brought Up That Way


_Emily comes home from school, _

_grabs onto her daddy's hand,_

_he says "baby girl what's wrong with you?"_

_she says "please don't make me go back there again"_

Ron always tried to be the best father. When Rose came in one day after school, at the tender age of four, with tears streaming down her face, she rushed to him. "Baby girl, what's wrong with you?," he asked gently, stroking her delicate little hand. She hesitantly looked up at him and spoke softly. "Daddy, please don't make me go back there again."

_She said "I wish there was some way _

_to make 'em stop it"_

_so he drives down to _

_that principle's ofice and says_

Ron, heartbroken that his pride and joy was in so much pain, stared at her. Rosie whispered "I wish there was some way to make em' stop it." Her Dad whispered ,"Oh, Rosie their is." He called Harry and Ginny, dropped Rose off at theirs, and stormed into her principal's office.

_"I didn't bring her up _

_so they could cut her down_

_I didn't bring her here_

_so they could shut her out_

_I live my whole damn life_

_to see that little girl smile_

_so why are tears, pouring down _

_that sweet face?_

_she wasn't brought up that way"_

The principal looked shocked to see him there. "Mr. Weasley! What can I do for you?" Ron, his face contorted with anger began, "My daughter is being bullied. I want it to stop! I didn't bring her up, so they could cut her down! I didn't bring her to this school, so these kids would shut her out! My whole damn life revolves around seeing Rosie, my little girl smile! So, WHY, are their tears pouring down her sweet, little face? She wasn't brought up that way." The principal, shocked, quietly said ", Don't worry sir. I'll get to the bottom of this." Ron stiffly nodded his head, and stalked out.

_Emily's home late again_

_he sees that boy drive away_

_oh but something different this time,_

_she doesn't have too much to say_

_she said "he tried but_

_there's just some things I won't do"_

_and through the tears_

_she said "I couldn't do that to you"_

_and he said_

Ron paced back and forth at 11:10 at night, waiting for Rosie to come back from her date, 10 minutes past curfew! He hears a car pull up, and peers outside the window. He sees Rose softly walking up the front steps, and hears her open the door. "Hi Daddy." she says softly. Ron exclaims, "Where have you been missy? Lysander was suppose to bring you home ten minutes ago! I actully like Malfoy better then him now. He could be a better boyfriend then that loser!" Ron continued ranting about how he preferred Scorpious of all people right now, and then Rose breathed ,"I prefer him too." Ron stopped dead in his tracks. He finally realized Rose was crying. "Rosie! What is the matter sweetheart?" She said ,"He tried pressuring me into having sex, Daddy." Ron's face became a mix of anger, repulsion, and sadness. He gently fell on the couch and, finally after some time, spoke. "Did you have sex Rose?" He said bluntly. "Daddy," Rosie whispered, "No. I couldn't do that to you." Ron looked up, into his daughter's chocolate brow eyes and said,

_"I didn't bring you up_

_so he could wear_

_you down,_

_take that innocent heart_

_and turn it inside out,_

_I live my whole damn life_

_to see my little girl's smile_

_so don't let nobody take that away,_

_you weren't brought up that way"_

"Good. Rosie, I'm proud of you. I didn't raise you so, that you couldn't stand up for yourself and then crash and burn.

I'm glad he didn't take your innocent heart, and turn it inside out." he said smiling widely. "I've lived my whole damn life,

to see you, my little girl smile." Rose smiled widely at this statement, with tears still purring down her face. "Don't let anybody

take anything you don't give them away. You weren't brought up that way." Ron and Rose both stood up and shared a memorable hug.

_The phone ring on a rainy night_

_says "it's Officer Tate"_

_he said "Sir there's been an accident,_

_you better come down here right away,_

_A drunken driver missed an over pass,_

_and Emily, she's fading fast"_

3 years later, Ron waited at Rose's house with her husband, Scorpious Malfoy. The rain was pouring down hard. Scorpious was feeding the baby, Hermione Astoria Weasley, while they waited for Rose. They made polite chit chat, until they heard the phone ring. "It must be Rose, Scorp. I'll get it." Ron volunteered. He answered. "Sir, this is Officer Tate. There's been an accident involving your daughter Rose. A drunken driver missed an overpass. Rose is falling fast, so get to St. Mungo's right away." Ron hung up quickly, filled Scorpious in, and ran.

_He says "god,I didn't bring her up_

_to watch them lay her down_

_nearly killed me the day, _

_they put her own _

_momma in the grave._

_only thing that kept me alive,_

_was that little girl's smile_

_so please don't take that away,_

_I won't be easy taking her today,_

_she wasn't brought up that way"_

He stands over the hospital bed

Emily opens her eyes

Ron ran into the lobby, and was pushed through to the doctor's office, where he received unsure news. "We don't know if Rose is going to survive." Parvati Patil told him gently. He said, "NO!" He raced into the hall, where he found his whole family. "She has to live. I didn't bring her up, to watch her be laid in a coffin before me." Harry and Ginny nodded. "I nearly died the day, when they put Hermione in the grave," he whispered, remembering how Hermione died when Rose was only three, thanks to a seizure. "The only thing that kept me alive, from joining the love of my life, was seeing little Rosie smile, and open her mother's eyes." "They can't take her smile away," Ron thought. "I'm not gonna let them take her away. She wasn't brought up that way." Scorpius raced into the room, semi-smiling. "RON! She's going to survive!" Ron looked up, the happiest anyone had ever seen him. He apparated to Rose's room, and waited. She finally opened her eyes. "Daddy. You thought I was gonna die. I'm not weak. I wasn't brought up that way."


End file.
